


Will Schuester Vs. ShowChoirStanBlaine

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Blaine Anderson transferred to McKinley, he was just a kid on tumblr who knew a lot about show choir. And Will Schuester was one of his followers. Until a post one day changes Will's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started innocently enough, Will was new to running a glee club, and wanted to get as much information as he could. 

Fall 2009  
Will sits in his office types into google “Show Choir info, blogs”. The first listing is "Fyeahshowchoir" and the second was "ShowChoirStanBlaine" described as "the number one spot for discussion and analysis of Show choirs in Ohio".   
Will clicks the link for “ShowChoirStanBlaine” and finds himself on a blog that has links to posts about the Show Choir rule book, The Show Choir Governing Board and various choirs around the state, including Vocal Adrenaline. Then the first post catches his eye.   
Anonymous asked:   
My sources tell me a new choir is emerging from McKinley High in Lima, what do you think their chances are?"   
ShowChoirStanBlaine answered:   
That’s the news around here, Anon. Rumor has it that the McKinley show choir features Rachel Berry (link to her myspace AND he tumblr “GoldStarBerry”) and that alone is enough to let me know they’ll be a force to be reckoned with. Especially if the rest of the club is as talented as Rachel is (seriously, click the link). McKinley ruled Showchoir back in the 90's, maybe they're looking for a comeback."   
Will smiles at his screen. Maybe he's found his new favorite blog.   
Or so he thought. 

Will checks the blog frequently, and finds that whoever this Stan Blaine person is, he's gracious and quite knowledgeable not just about show choir, but music and theater as well. Will sends him a few messages here and there, always anonymously, he doesn't want to blow his cover after all.   
So the day after Sectionals, after Sue is suspended and he gets his victory kiss from Emma, and his serenade from his kids, Will checks in to see what Stan Blaine has to say about the competition. As expected, there was a post, only it wasn't congratulatory message he expected.   
"It saddens me that there are show choir directors who are not informed on the rules and regulations of competion. It was reprehensible to have accepted anything in return for the commercial that the McKinley Glee Club starred in. To have to compete in your first competition without your director, I can't imagine how hard that was for The New Directions. That they were able to pull through and win is just a testament to their talent. 

Will glares at the screen, shocked. How did he even know? Was Blaine Stan a teacher at McKinley? Did he know Sue Sylvester? How did it get out? It doesn’t matter what this guy things anyway. He was desperate. What was he supposed to do? Sleep on the floor? And besides, it’s Rachel’s fault, it’s not like she asked his permission before doing that commercial.  
Will refreshes the page.   
"Stellar-St. James asked:   
Sources tell me the McKinley director didn't even know about the commercial and he practically gave away their setlist. It's my humble opinion that they need to be shut down. And quickly."  
Showchoirstanblaine answered:   
That is deplorable, I sincerely hope your source is misinformed. I honestly think all show choirs should be student run like The Warblers. We have a council of upperclassmen who oversee things and I think it works excellently. There's an advisor who handles the budgeting and administrative stuff, but everyone is in agreement that he is hands off of everything else. It's one of The Warblers' oldest traditions. Just imagine how good The New Directions could be without their teacher." 

Will was shocked. How dare this person say he can't do his job, that his glee club could work without him! They need him, he's changed their lives.   
Will scrolls back to the top of the page and clicks the "about me" link. He wanted to know exactly who this Stan Blaine person is.   
"My name is Blaine Anderson, I've been performing in show choirs since 4th grade. I was lead vocalist for both the Edgewood Elementary Tiny Tunes and North Lima Middle School's championship winning show choir The Shining Stars. I am now a member and featured vocalist of The Dalton Academy Warblers and have been performing at King's Island since I was 10.”  
Will sees a link that says "my personal blog" and clicks it. He scrolls through picture after picture, and watched video after video of this Blaine kid performing, lead after lead, solo after solo, even just goofing around with his friends. All this time, Will thought he was reading the thoughts of another educator and it's some 14 year old private school kid. 

Will finally gives up, after a video of 6 year old Blaine and some older kid singing a Duran Duran Medley. It doesn't matter who this Blaine kid is. Will is certain of one thing.

He needs to be destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's vendetta against ShowChoirStanBlaine continues as Will finds out who will be their competition at the 2010 Sectionals.

It turns out that trying to destroy a teenager on the internet is not as easy as Will expected it to be. He made sure to send Blaine an anonymous message everyday, each one ruder than the one before it, in the hopes that he'd at least shake the kid's confidence.

 

_Anonymous asked:_

_"I don't know why you think you're such an expert, you're not even old enough to drive, what do you know?"_

_ShowChoirStanBlaine said:_

_"Well, you're right, Anonymous Person, I am not old enough to drive. But I've put in as many performance hours as some people twice my age. I've been performing publicly since I was 4 years old, and have been leading show choirs since I was 9 and not to sound arrogant, but I've been winning trophies since I was a kid. I definitely am not an expert, but I'm passionate and I do know what I'm talking about. I can back up every claim I make. But I know my passion for performing can be overwhelming, I promise I won't take it personally if you unfollow me."_

 

That was not the answer Will expected, so he decides to amp it up the next day.

 

_Anonymous asked:_

_"Oh you think you're so special but your just a spoiled rich kid. You go to Dalton Academy, who'd your parents pay off to get you in?"_

_ShowChoirStanBlaine answered:_

_"Well, I'm not sure what brought this on, but I just assume that maybe you're having some issues yourself and that's why you're lashing out at me. So I'm going to be honest. I'm here at Dalton because I was bullied at my old school for being gay. Dalton has a zero tolerance harassment policy and it's enforced. I'm happy to be here and recognize that it's a privilege. There are tons of kids who could use a place like Dalton. If you look at my personal blog, you'd definitely know that I do all I can to give back. I'm sorry if you're feeling down, perhaps come off anon and we can talk privately."_

 

Oh. Well. Again not what Will expected. And probably not the best tactic, because for the rest of the day, Blaine got message after message from bullied kids asking him for advice. Which he gave like some kind of teenage Gay Yoda.  Personally, Will thought Blaine was spoiled. Kurt handled his bullying just fine, he didn't need to run away to some fancy school.

 

Sadly, between the problems with Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby being Rachel's Mom and preparing for Regionals, Will didn't have much time to keep up with the Show Choir blogs. He meant to check in after Regionals, but with Quinn having the baby, almost losing Glee Club and Emma dating some dentist, it slipped Will's mind.

 

It was a long summer, and Will was bored. So he made the drive to King's Island to see Blaine perform.

 

He's shorter than Will expected.

 

The new school year arrived and Will was confident. Sunshine Corazon and Sam Evans were going to be exactly what they needed to get to Nationals and really, teaming up with Sue to get rid of Bieste and trying to get Emma back from Carl were taking up all his time. Will really didn't have time to he worried about some short kid in Westerville who makes funny faces when he sings. He had bigger fish to fry.

 

Until he got the letter with their competition for Sectionals.

 

The Dalton Academy Warblers.

 

Well, well, well. This would be the perfect opportunity for Will to see what this kid was made of. But how?

 

Honestly, Will didn't really have to do much to put this plan into action. Santana and Puck really did the work for him. All he had to do was make sure Kurt stayed with the guys. No way he wouldn't get fed up and want to check out the competition. Kurt was the perfect candidate if Will was going to take a page out of Vocal Adrenaline's book. Kurt could be as cruel as Jesse St. James when he wanted to, as he proved when he had his tantrum during Britney week. If anyone were going to unknowingly help Will get his revenge, it was Kurt Hummel.

 

Will hoped to pull Kurt aside and ask him about his trip to Dalton, and warn him that Blaine was to he avoided, that he was cocky and arrogant, worse than Rachel on her worst day. Only as Will approached Kurt's locker, he noticed him smiling for the first time in weeks. And when Will realized what Kurt was smiling at, his stomach dropped. Because taped to Kurt's locker was a picture of Blaine.

 

Does the kid carry head shots with him?

 

He needs to be stopped.

 

Will had started to formulate a plan, maybe Kurt could be some help, as it was obvious that Kurt had a bit of a crush. Sadly, before he could really think of anything he was stuck home with the flu, dealing with Terri and the possibility of Holly taking his job.

 

It did give Will a chance to catch up with Blaine's blog.

 

_Anonymous asked:_

_You're going up against McKinley at Sectionals, are you nervous?_

_ShowChoirStanBlaine answered:_

_"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. Like I've said before, Rachel Berry is very talented as are other members of the team. And he may not be on the show choir blogs often, but Kurt Hummel is amazing. You guys have seen the video of The New Directions' funkification of Vocal Adrenaline from last year, Kurt's vocal range is astounding. I have my sources around McKinley, I've seen their performances, and we don't have anyone like Kurt and on top of that, Mercedes Jones can blow the roof off with her vocal runs. I have warned the Council that McKinley will be a tough opponent. May the best team win."_

_Anonymous asked:_

_"Hi Blaine, this is your McKinley anon. And seriously, I wish we could rely on Kurt and Mercedes or anyone other than Finn or Rachel having the solo at Sectionals, but Mr. Schuester is totally predictable and he's gonna give it to Finn and Rachel like he always does."_

_ShowChoirStanBlaine answered:_

_Hi McKinley Anon! That's too bad because he really should be showcasing the talent in his club. Voices like Kurt's only come around once in a blue moon and Mercedes is a star. So many people on that club are talented, and I understand wanting to feature Rachel, but I'm sure he can find a way to work in everyone. Do they not hold auditions for the solos?"_

 

Will closes the window, just reading that was making him feel sicker. And on top of dealing with this kid, he now needed to figure out who this so called "McKinley Anon" was. Was it someone in Glee Club? Was it Jacob Ben Israel? Who was it?

 

First things first. This kid wants to judge him for not using other voices? That just meant Will would have to prove him wrong by giving Kurt his first competition solo. As soon as he figured what song he'd choose for Kurt.

 

There's nothing more frustrating than when your plans just don't work out. Before Will could gift Kurt with his solo, Kurt announced that not only was he leaving McKinley, he was transferring to Dalton and performing with The Warblers.

 

Obviously, death threat from Karofksy aside, this was Blaine's fault. He didn't even get a chance to talk to Kurt before he left, see where his loyalty stood. In fact, he hardly saw Kurt for the entire week leading up to Sectionals. You'd think with his Step Brother still at McKinley, he'd stop in to say hello.

 

The day of Sectionals, Will was on edge. Having to watch one of his kids, and Kurt would always be one of his, perform on the side of his nemesis was hard enough, but Emma refused to join him and his own Glee Club couldn't even be in the same room together.

 

This could be a mess.

 

Watching Kurt perform with The Warblers was harder than Will thought. And watching as Blaine showboated his way across the stage made Will sick with rage. The kid talks a big game, but he had two of the solos, only one song featured other leads. The kid was clearly all talk.

 

But he was talented, Will couldn't deny that. He had command of the stage, he had presence and Will looked around and noticed his own glee club smiling as they watched him. It only made him angrier, if he was being honest.  Where was their fight? If Rachel had transferred to Carmel, would they be smiling at the stage? No, he'd be in Figgins' office saving them from expulsion after some badly thought out revenge plot.

 

All of that hard work and they tie. Because he let some kid and Emma get to him and convince him to feature other voices. It took all of Will's strength to shake the kid's hand.

 

With the news of Emma's elopement hanging over him, Will had a cloud over his head, that's for sure. He needed to take it out on something or someone, so he checked Blaine's blog.

 

_"I know I promised you guys a full write up of Sectionals, including my thoughts of the other teams' set lists, but I'm meeting My friend Kurt for coffee and then I have to start rehearsing for King's Islands' Christmas Spectacular. But that write up is coming."_

Will was going to have to talk to Kurt. He just needed a good reason to go see him at Dalton, scope the place out for himself.

 

Of course, that reason pretty much fell into Will's lap the next day. Will really did need Kurt's help shopping for Sue. If he could find out what his relationship with Blaine was, even better.

 

Or not. Because Kurt being in love with Blaine could definitely be a problem.

  
  



	3. Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle through Original Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will decides the best way to destroy Blaine is to try to get Kurt back to McKinley.

Coming back from Winter Break, Will had a new focus. One, he was going to get his team to Nationals, no more ties. Tina was right, the problem was that he pretty much GAVE Kurt to the Warblers. Which brought him to the second bit of his agenda. Destroy Blaine Anderson. It was simple. Blaine was obviously the heart of the Warblers. Destroy the heart, destroy the team. Two birds, one stone. It would be easy.

 

What Will didn't know was that Blaine himself would give Will just the right ammo to get his plan in motion. Because Will was heading to the locker room to look for Finn when he saw Blaine himself wandering the halls after school, still in his uniform (does he ever take it off?)

 

Time to put on your game face, Schuester.

 

"Blaine!" Will called. Blaine looked up at him, look of (fake) surprise on his face.

 

"Hello Mr. Schuester. I was hoping to see a familiar face."

 

"Is Kurt with you?"

 

"Oh no, Friday night dinner with his Dad."

 

So he's spying, Will thought.

 

"Don't worry, I'm not spying. I'm not even here on show choir business, Actually. It's a bit more... Personal, I guess," Blaine said looking (fake) self conscious.

 

"Oh yeah, what's that? You're not thinking about transferring are you?" Will asks, forcing a laugh.

 

Blaine laughs. A little too hard.

 

"Oh god no. I'm actually, um, Kurt... he really misses it here. More than he's willing to let on. I know he's trying to adapt to Dalton and start fresh, but I thought I'd surprise him with some tickets to the Championship game this weekend. But I appear to be a bit lost. Can you point me in the right direction, and then I'll get out of your hair," Blaine says (fake) sincerely.

 

"Oh, of course. I was just heading to the locker room, come with me."

 

As Will directed Blaine to get tickets from Beiste, he realized one thing. This kid is really nice and seems to really care about Kurt. A lot.

 

This was going to be easier than he thought. Get Kurt back to McKinley, break this kid's heart, easy as pie. He's spent enough time with dramatic teenagers to see how much heartbreak makes them not want to perform.

 

So first things first, Karofsky. Obviously, removing him won't work, but if Will can somehow get him into the Glee Club. Well, it worked for Puck and Finn.

 

Second, Glee Club needed to perform a number so amazing that it made Kurt want to check out of Dalton the following Monday. Which meant it had to be Theatrical and involve costumes and makeup and interesting staging.

 

This was sure to work.

 

It didn't. And further, Smart ass Blaine had something to say about it on his blog.

 

_"I've been spending a lot of time at McKinley high school lately, or with McKinley students (and former students) anyway. (Hi MakeItWorkforKurt, InvisibleGirlT, GoldstarBerry, SuperstardivaCedes and My favorite McKinley Anon) and it's definitely an odd school. I grew up in Lima, North Lima to be exact and things were pretty normal at my old school. Almost too normal. Who knew that just a few miles away, there was so much ridiculousness? I definitely didn't know, in fact, I just assumed all of my brother's stories about the girl he knew from McKinley were grossly exaggerated._

_Anyway, it was definitely an interesting experience. Don't worry, I wasn't spying. I went for their championship football game (Congrats, guys and GIRLS). That's right folks, InvisbleGirlT,  GoldstarBerry and SuperstarDivaCedes along with a few others played in what was probably the strangest football game I've ever seen. I'm not quite sure why, exactly. Nor am I sure why the actual football players performed at half time and then joined the game in the second half. But I guess it doesn't matter, because they won._

_Their performance at halftime was amazing, though. A mash up of Thriller and Heads Will Roll, complete with Zombie Makeup and a fog machine. I'm hoping my McKinley anon can provide me with video because Kurt and I were definitely too busy dancing to record anything!_

_The Warblers are definitely gonna have to step our game up. "_

 

Will didn't know how to respond to the post. One one hand, he was insulted to know Blaine had some brother spreading lies about McKinley (it runs in the family, apparently), but Blaine was impressed and and saw them as a threat. So that's something.

 

Who is this McKinley Anon sending Blaine videos of their performances though? That's what bothered Will the most.

 

It was hard to worry about Blaine and the Warblers when Glee Club was such a mess. Will knew he was lucky to have a team member like Finn who was willing to put his health on the line to earn money for Glee club.

 

Will checked Blaine's blog a couple of days before Valentine's Day and was a little surprised by what he saw.

 

_"So Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday, and I have something really amazing planned, (which wouldn't even be happening if it weren't for Kurt convincing Wes that this would be excellent experience, his New Directions experience came in handy) so if you want to see The Warblers live and in Living Color, just stop by the GAP at the North Lima Mall on Valentine's Day! I'm calling it 'The Warblers' GAP Attack." Be there or he square and Happy Valentine's Day <3"_

 

A live performance at the Gap. They're definitely stepping their game up, Will thought.

 

Unfortunately, Will didn't make it to the GAP to see the performance, but that night, Blaine's post about it was gone.

 

Weird. Will checked Blaine's personal blog, but all that he saw were audio posts of The Smiths and The Cure and Dashboard Confessional.  

 

Well, someone's changed their tune on Valentine's Day. Will almost felt bad for him, considering he was eating ramen and watching porn alone in his apartment. But he's just a kid and not a divorced man, so really, all Will could really think was that Blaine needed to get over himself.

 

Sue's suicide attempt took over Will's week, (and it gave him a chance to spend time with Emma, bonus) and the news that she was coaching Aural Intensity didn't bother him as much as it should. Not when Rachel wants to write songs and the Glee Club is drunk for days.

 

Will did manage remember to check Blaine's blog that night after he went out with Shannon. Well, after he graded those tests and called Emma.

 

All he saw was a small post, nothing serious.

 

_"Going to a party tonight! Kind of freaking about about what to wear. But with all the Regionals prep we've been doing, Kurt and I could use a night off. Send me questions to answer in the morning, it's gonna be a lazy Sunday for me, I'm sure."_

 

Oh I'll send you a question, Will thought.

 

So he did.

 

_Wherethereisawill asked: "Yuo think yuor so special with yuo're stupid hair and yo're stupid unform. Your skool is so gay blaien. Yoi re guna lose reginols."_

_ShowChoirStanBlaine answered:_

_Lol. I'm sure you meant to ask that anonymously, and between that and your atrocious spelling, I'm just going to assume you're drunk. There's a lot of that going around these days. I'm choosing to ignore you mostly because I'm not having the best day myself and I don't want to say anything I'd regret. Again. Have a nice day and drink plenty of water."_

After that, Blaine's show choir blog didn't update for days. His personal blog, however was a different story.

 

Post after angry post about biphobia, whatever that is. It didn't matter to Will. He compromised himself, drunkenly forgot to hit the Anon button and he drunk dialed Sue instead of Emma. He wasn't sure what was worse. Luckily, Blaine happened to be having another hissy fit, so he didn't seem to be paying attention. With Regionals in two weeks, Will could only hope whoever hurt his feelings kept doing it.

 

It was a week before Blaine touched his blog again but when he did, the information was exactly what he needed.

 

_"So Kurt and I were at the Lima Bean after practice today and we ran into Sue Sylvester, who as you guys may or may not know, if you also follow Cheerleading blogs, is the Coach of McKinley's famous Cheerios. Or she was, I'm unclear. I know she's also somehow coaching a show choir (that has to be against some or probably all of them.) While Kurt and I both agreed that we wouldn't work with Sue to cheat and bring down New Directions, we can't help that Sue dropped some information in our laps that may help us._

_But, in the interest of fairness, I'm not going to keep it a complete secret. While I'm not sure if it's the most appropriate thing in the world, if appears that the judges may be judging on Sex Appeal at Regionals. While I do think a flirty look, a wink and maybe some eye contact can go a long way, I don't know if I want to go too far with it. Either way, regardless of my feelings on the topic, The Warblers are getting sexified. I think I know who our secret weapon is gonna be. We're having a little Invitational with our sister school tomorrow. Wish us luck!"_

 

So Sue was trying to get the Warblers on her side, huh? You'd think Kurt would have told his brother that this was going on, but obviously, he was a fully fledged Dalton man now.  Will's not sure about the Sex Appeal thing, personally, he thinks the New Directions has sex appeal in spades. Definitely more than The Warblers.

 

Perhaps he should have saved Valerie for Regionals.

 

In the end, it wasn't a tough decision to let Rachel go ahead and write some songs, especially since Quinn and Finn seemed to be on her side. Will even tried his hand at a few of his own.

 

He checked Blaine's blog, feeling smug about the whole situation, they were gonna win, he could feel it.

 

Only, Blaine hadn't updated. He just posted some more sad songs. He hadn't posted to his personal blog either. Just some random, whatever those moving pictures are called.

 

Will thought for sure he'd be smugly bragging about the Warbler's chances at Regionals, but in the days leading up to the competition, it was almost like he disappeared.

 

And then The Warblers performed. And Kurt and Blaine sang their duet. Will has never been particularly in love with Kurt's voice, he just couldn't wrap his head around it. He wishes he could now, but he still can't. In fact, He thought, Kurt sounds sharper than he ever did at McKinley. Student run Glee Club and his vocals were slipping.

 

Will watched his kids watch the Warblers (was Puckerman crying?) and he watched Kurt and Blaine and it dawned on him.

 

Goddamn it. They were official. No way he's getting Kurt back to McKinley now. He remembers Kurt being so desperate for a boyfriend that he serenaded Finn and tried to sing with Sam. Now he has one. No way he's leaving him.

 

He'd have to think harder. After he's finished celebrating their win.

 

 


End file.
